


The false Uranus

by windsenshi



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsenshi/pseuds/windsenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious girl appears and makes the life of Uranus to turn upside down. But how? And who is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The false Uranus

**Author's Note:**

> warning: girl+girl love

~Prologue~

 

Haruka sat up in the bed quietly not to wake her girlfriend up. She looked at the wavy aqua locks spread on the pillow, as if the waves of endless sea surrounded the angelic face which looked so innocent while being in dreams. This girl, stronger than anyone she had known before, who taught her destiny is something you choose for yourself...She thanked fate they could meet. Fighting with evil spirits, crazy queens who wanted to destroy the world was not easy. To face death everyday, acknowledging this minute can be their last one was very difficult at the beginning as well. But maybe if this all wouldn't have happened she wouldn't be the person she was today. Surely. Every bad thing had a good side. Like this, she learned to appreciate life even more, to be able to feel happy for the most little things as well, living life fully.

She suppressed a sigh, looking out the window watching how the wind was playing with the branches of nearby trees wilder and wilder in every minute. Her element...which always was true to her, the messenger of battle. The wind is raging again.... but this time it was somehow different. She felt so uneasy and already sensed the coldness of the upcoming storm in her heart.  
As if she was a leaf outside which the wind was playing with cruelly, tossing and turning... she had never felt like this. The battles were over, Chaos was sealed...and this something she was feeling was not something pure evil, not even a new battle she supposed. Michiru's Aqua Mirror was silent since the battles, no visions brought to the girl and if even Neptune doesn't sense it, it can't be that much of a threat. It can't be a new enemy. Then what was it? This pain in her heart as if she forgot something, that familiar yet unfamiliar twist in the wind...

She didn't want to bother her sleeping lover but she just couldn't sleep. Sinking into a half sitting half lying position to let at least her body feel comfortable she kept on looking out of the window with a serious expression. There were a few trees and a little park, a silent and friendly neighbourhood. The park ended in sand and the endless sea started to wave from there, speading all over, melting to be one with the horizon. It seemed the streetlights were out, probably the strong wind caused a temporary blackout, only the full moon gave its comforting light to the place as if it was silently guarding the planet. This thought made Haruka smile slightly. However this smile froze as her eyes widened feeling an uncomfortable throb of heart and at the same time seeing a light at the seaside which absolutely shouldn't be there, she was sure about it. A small blue light with goldish edge, shining...waiting... As if it was calling her.  
As if she was in a trance, she got up, going close to the window then suddenly she narrowed her eyes, breaking almost free from its spell. But just almost. It was drawing her, pulling her...inviting,.. calling and she couldn't suppress the urge to go. She looked back from the door at the still sleeping Michiru and decided not to wake her up. Even if it was a new enemy, she will finish it herself. No need to show a nightmare to the girl who had been through so much already. With a silent promise of returning back right away after she defeated the source of light, she left the house.

*****

Sailor Uranus was running in the night, the stormy wind surrounding her as a cold hand of an unknown power. Why was even the wind so different? It pierced through her body, playing with her uniform violently as she started to run even faster, feeling the calling of that light in every of her cell.  
She was not even panting when she stopped at the seaside, having the blue-gold glow right in front of her. The feeling in her heart got to be even more painful, filled with melancholy and as a stronger push of wind tossed the tides of the sea the light became a figure, still shining. As Haruka looked down her eyes widened as she realized she was no longer Sailor Uranus, but in her princess form, the long blue dress floating like the waves.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She narrowed her eyes, getting in fighting position, the space sword appearing in her hand.

"You already forgot me princess? Typical you..." the voice of the shine was wavering with anger.

"Don't act as if you know me, show your true form!' Uranus demanded with an icecold expression, pointing the sword directly at the figure and was ready for the fight.

"I will never forgive you for abandoning me, I will NEVER forgive your existence, you destroyed my life." The shine looked like as if it was flaming in gold. Uranus stepped one step forward, but not letting her guards down.

"Chh! I never did anything to you, I don't even know who you are. Now tell me your intentions. I am Sailor Uranus, the princess of the wind planet and I won't allow you to destroy the Earth." She declared boldly, squeezing her sword.

"_I_ should be the princess of Uranus! _I_ should rule!!" The lightfigure was surrounded in two colored flame. "I am Titania the goddess of the moon of Uranus and from who you stole the right to be a senshi! It would have been my task!! I should have gained eternal life, I should have gained all you did!'

Hearing that name Uranus' eyes widened. She didn't remember it, but still... there was something grieving in her heart. This didn't stop her from keeping the sword directed towards the creature.

"I don't believe you are a goddess. And it is not a person's choice to be a senshi. You are a liar, now show your true form or I will cut you like this." She declared calmly, taking another step towards the mysterious girl.

"Watch your mouth majesty, I am much stronger than that time and much stronger than you." The flames got bigger and laughter echoed in the night sky.  
"I have no intention to destroy the Earth, I will destroy YOU and everything you hold dear." The light started to visibly form a girl with shoulder lenght sand-blond hair wearing a long black dress, stepping out of the non burning fire barrier.

"Finally you show yourself. Say your last prayers." with this said, Princess Uranus raised her talisman and was ready to hit, but Titania raised one of her hand and the blast coming out of it hit the senshi and made her pinned to the ground in no second.

"Damnit! You..." Uranus swore, wipping the blood from her lips.

"Don't worry your majesty, you will have plenty of time recovering in your prison. I hope you will enjoy the movie of your life-destruction." Titania laughed and before Uranus could raise onto her feet, she was hit by a lighball and cried out in pain.

 

*****

 

Michiru's eyes flew open and she sat up in bed as a feeling hit her....an intriguing pain mixed with worry.  
"Haruka!" She looked around desperately, not finding her girlfriend anywhere. Something must have happened.... something terrible... She was shivering, clenching the blanket to gain composure as fear of losing her beloved pierced through her whole being.  
"Uranus..." she whispered worriedly and got up, noticing the light at the seashore, knowing exactly she must go there. As she rose and stepped out of the bed she was already Sailor Neptune from one second to another with a determined look in her eyes.

 

*****

 

This energy had something familiar in it, yet cold like ice. But surprisingly beside a cloud of evil she felt something Uranusian in it... something only her family can produce. Just when she felt her body was close to being torn apart, the pain suddenly disappearead and she found herself being Tenou Haruka again.  
"Whatthe...." she hissed as she raised into sitting position and eyes widened when she saw herself staring back at her from the seashore.

"Surprised? You are now sealed in a dimension created by me. You cannot break free from it, however you will see everything what I see." Titania as Tenou Haruka laughed and gave her charming smile which was now quite disturbing to the real Haruka sitting in the middle of nowhere.

"Heh. If you think you can decieve any of my friends or Michiru, you are mistaken." Haruka returned the same look she was given. It felt so strange...arguing with someone looking like her.

"Michiru....? Princess Neptune that hateful slut, right?" Titania hissed and Haruka felt how her blood was boiling with anger.

"You fucking bastard. Don't you dare to speak about her like that and don't dare to do anything to her, else I will kill you." The woman used her most threatening tone, but just got a snob smug as a reply.

"Ouch... sensitive topic, right? You were quite close to that bitch back in the Silver Millenium as well. Don't worry, soon not anymore." Titania had a satisfied smile on her face.

"You cannot mislead her. Even if you could mislead everyone else, not her." Haruka said with a tender smile thinking about her beloved."So let me out of here before you are destroyed."

"You poor thing, haven't you noticed yet? I have the same energy as you, we are from one family. I am as close to the planet Uranus as you...majesty." The last work was said with hate and mocking.

Haruka's eyes widened. That's why she felt familiar power? That's why the evil presence was overshadowed with something more powerful? If that was really the case Titania means a huge threat.

"Damn you!! What do you want? Tell me what your goal is! If we are really from the same family we can talk peacefully." She said, looking into her own eyes which were full with hate now.  
"Too late, you spoiled brat. My only goal is your downfall."

"Haruka!!" They heard a desperate, worried voice from far and that made Titania grimace in disgust and Haruka's heart filling with worry.

"I warn you. If you dare to hurt her, I will kill you. I fucking don't care who you are. _I_ am Sailor Uranus and you shouldn't underestimate my power. Especially not when Neptune is involved." The voice was low, promising danger. This was not a game anymore.

"Bla..bla..bla. Soon she won't be, don't worry. I am not planning to kill her, not at all. I have other plans with that slut." Titania turned into the direction of the park, and they both saw how Neptune was running in her direction.

"Haruka!" She shouted.

"If you dare to touch her...." Haruka's eyes were glowing with anger and she clenched her hand in fist.

"Oh, I am Tenou Haruka now dear. Do YOU dare to touch her? Then I am afraid I will have to as well. Though it is disgusting..."

Haruka stood up in a heartbeat and started to run towards Titania and the invisible wall to break free heart burning with fury, only causing herself to be hit by it and fall back. "Damn!!"

"It will be funnier than I thought!" Titania now as Tenou Haruka suppressed a laugh and looked at Neptune who was almost there now. "The show begins."

 

*****

TBC  
How is it so far? :)


End file.
